Changelog 1.10.0
Version: 1.10.0 (Date: 2012/12/21) Description: Content-Gameplay *New: Instances. Now the game supports generating Instances according to gameplay events. *New: Instanced Coliseums. A new gameplay feature that allows players from a same realm to play in an instanced Coliseum, with different game modes, has been added. The game mode now available is “Random Match”. More game modes will be activated in January’s final release. *New: Battlezones. A new gameplay feature that allows players from all realms to play in an instanced map, with different game modes, has been added. The game mode now available is “Team Deathmatch”. More game modes will be activated in January’s final release. *New: 6 “Champion” Armor sets have been added. Each subclass has its own Champion Armor set. This Armor set will be obtainable with Champion Coins that will be earned by playing in the RvR Instances. *New: Rankings are being completely renewed. Since it’s a VIP Preview, Rankings will not be active until the full release in January. *New: Relics. 9 different relics have been added to the game, each of them bound to a unique fortification. *New: Relics pedestals have been added to the world, and are spread throughout the fortifications. Each of them holds a single unique relic that’s bound to it. *New: Relics altars. These altars will be in each Castle and will hold enemy relics. *New: Champion Coins. A new Currency has been added to the world, that will allow acquiring the Champion Armor Set. This feature is not activated for the public yet. *New: Trapdoors have been added along the Great Wall’s length. These doors will allow users to come out of their Realm. They will not be usable by players from an enemy Realm. *Modified: Invasions have been restructured. A set of Relics now has to be stolen in order to trigger an Invasion event. *Modified: The Great Walls from the 3 realms have been modified in terms of functionality and size. Now they’re capturable structures, and contain side-doors. *Modified: The “Boats” feature that allowed users to enter a vulnerable Realm has been removed. *Modified: The Realm Gate Status indicator has been removed. It has been replaced by a button that allows the player to access the Battlezone Interface. *Modified: The Guard Captain now spawns on the outside, guarding the fortification’s door. *Modified: Dragon Bosses from the Inner Realm zones have been temporarily removed. They will be included back in January along with the full release. Visual-Art *Modified: Tenax, Dragon of Ignis, has been visually renewed. *Modified: Vesper, Dragon of Syrtis, has been visually renewed. *Modified: Alasthor, Dragon of Alsius, has been visually renewed. *Modified: Coliseums and their surrounding areas have all been revamped. *Modified: Igneos have been visually revamped. Items - Gameplay *New: “Vindicator” Armor set has been added, available for the “Marksman” subclass. It will be obtainable through creatures’ loot and Lucky Boxes. *New: “Sentinel” Armor set has been added, available for the “Hunter” subclass. It will be obtainable through creatures’ loot and Lucky Boxes. *New: “Conqueror” Armor set has been added, available for the “Knight” subclass. It will be obtainable through creatures’ loot and Lucky Boxes. *New: “Colossus” Armor set has been added, available for the “Barbarian” subclass. It will be obtainable through creatures’ loot and Lucky Boxes. *New: “Sultar” Armor set has been added, available for the “Warlock” subclass. It will be obtainable through creatures’ loot and Lucky Boxes. *New: “Great Healer” Armor set has been added, available for the “Conjurer” subclass. It will be obtainable through creatures’ loot and Lucky Boxes. http://www.gamesamba.com/forum/ro-news-announcements/changelog-cor-t6022.html Changelog - CoR http://championsofregnum.gamesamba.com/patch/Champions-of-Regnum-VIP-Changelog.html Champions of Regnum VIP Changelog Category:Changelogs